youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
DisneyandSanrio360's Channel
DisneyandSanrio360 Members of Thomas O'Malley's Plan *Thomas O'Malley *Duchess *Leo *Kitty *Pauley *Bucky *Bagheera *Baloo *Jerry Mouse Jr. *Bernie the Swallow *Basil of Baker Street *Mrs. Brisby *Astro Boy *Rini/Sailor Mini-Moon *Serena/Sailor Moon *Darien/Tuxedo Mask *Ash Ketchum *Khan *Unico *Tom Cat *Toodles Galore *Jerry Mouse *Simba *Nala *Timon *Pumbaa *Claw *Cassius *Scar *Tom and Tab *Belladonna *Shere Khan *Zira *The Cat Queen *King of the Cats DisneyandSanrio360's Movies/Tv Series/Video Game # #101 Dalmatians (1961) #101 Dalmatians (1996) #101 Dalmatians ll: Patch's London Adventure (2003) #101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997) #102 Dalmatians (2000) #The 13 Ghosts Of Scooby-Doo (1985) #20,000 Leagues Under The Sea (1954) #The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. the Monster Army (1979) A #Abominable Christmas (2012) #Adventures in Dinosaur City (1991) #Adventures of Bailey: A Night in Cowtown (2013) #Adventures of Bailey: Christmas Hero (2012) #Adventures of Bailey: The Lost Puppy (2010) #The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) #Lego: The Adventures of Clutch Powers (2010) #The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) #The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002) #The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000) #The Adventures of Tintin (1991) #The Adventures of the American Rabbit (1986) #The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) #The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) #The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn (2011) #Air Buddies (2006) #Aladdin (1992) #Aladdin (1994) #Aladdin: The Return of Jafar (1994) #Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) #Alice in Wonderland (1951) #Alice in Wonderland (2010) #Alien (1979) #Aliens (1986) #Alien 3 (1992) #Alien: Resurrection (1997) #Alien vs. Predator (2004) #Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) #All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) #All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) #All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996) #An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) #All Monsters Attack (1969) #The All-New Popeye Hour (1978) #The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) #Alpha and Omega (2010) #Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) #Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) #Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Toothed Cave (2014) #Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation (2015) #Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) #Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) #Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2011) #Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2009) #Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) #Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) #Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) #The Amazing World of Gumball (1998) #An American Tail (1986) #An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) #An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) #An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) #Anastasia (1997) #Andro Super Warriors (1983) #Angelina Ballerina (2002) #Animal Farm (1999) #Animalia (2007) #Animalympics (1980) #Animaniacs (1993) #Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) #Annabelle's Wish (1997) #The Ant Bully (2006) #Antz (1998) #The Aristocats (1970) #Arthur (1996) #Arthur and the Invisibles (2007) #Arthur and the Revenge of Maltarzard (2011) #Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds (2011) #Arthur Christmas (2011) #Arthur's Missing Pal (2006) #Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) #Atlantis ll: Milo's Return (2003) #Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (1959) #Avatar (2009) #Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) #A Fox's Tale (2008) #Animals United (2010) #Astro Boy (2009) #Alice in Wonderland (1995) #A Troll in Central Park (1994) #Anahit (2014) #Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds (2010) #Arthur and the Invisibles (2006) #Arthur and the Great Adventure (2009) #Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000) #All Hail King Juilen (2014) #Around the World with Willy Fog (1981) #The Animals of Farthing Wood (1993) #The Adventures of Paddington Bear (1997) #Adventures of the Little Koala (1987) #Air Bud (1997) #Air Bud: Golden Receiver (1998) #Air Bud: World Pup (2001) #Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch (2002) #Air Bud: Spikes Back (2003) #The Adventures of Blinkly Bill (1993) #The Adventures of Hutch the Honeybee (1970) #The Adventures of Pepero (1975) #American Dragon: Jake Long (2005) #Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (1990) #Animal Crackers (2016) #Angry Birds (2016) #Adventure Planet (2014) #The Aviators (2015) #Astro Boy (1980) #Astro Boy (2003) #Akuma-kun (1989) #Ahiru no Pekkle no Aladdin to Mahou no Lamp (1993) #Ahiru no Pekkle no Hihou wo Sagase (1993) #Ahiru no Pekkle no Sindbad no Bouken (1993) #Ahiru no Pekkle no Suieitaikai wa Oosagwagi (1993) #Angry Birds Toons (2013) #All Creatures Big and Small (2015) B #Babar (1989) #Babar (2000) #Babar and Father Christmas (1986) #Babar and the Adventures of Badou (2011) #Babar: King of the Elephants (2000) #Babar: The Movie (1989) #Babe (1995) #Babe: Pig in the City (1998) #Babes in Toyland (1997) #The Baby Huey Show (1994) #Baby Looney Tunes (2002) #Baby Looney Tunes: Eggs-traordinary Adventure (2003) #Back at the Barnyard (2007) #Back to the Future: The Animated Series (1991) #Back to the Future (1985) #Back to the Future Part ll (1989) #Back to the Future Part lll (1990) #Bah Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) #Balto (1995) #Balto ll: Wolf Quest (2002) #Balto lll: Wings of Change (2005) #Bambi (1942) #Bambi ll (2006) #Barney Bear (1939) #Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (2006) #Bartok the Magnificent (1999) #Batfink (1966) #Battle in Outer Space (1959) #Battletoads (1992) #Bear in the Big Blue House (1997) #Beauty and the Beast (1991) #Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) #Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) #Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) #Bee Movie (2007) #Benji the Hunted (1987) #The Berenstain Bears (1985) #The Berenstain Bears (2003) #The Berenstain Bears' Christmas Tree (1979) #Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008) #Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 (2011) #Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva La Fiesta! (2012) #Big Hero 6 (2014) #Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) #Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (2007) #Bio Planet Woo (2006) #The Black Cauldron (1985) #Blinky Bill (1992) #Blue's Clues (1996) #Bolt (2008) #Bonkers (1993) #Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) #Brave (2012) #The Brave Little Toaster (1987) #The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) #The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) #Brother Bear (2003) #Brother Bear 2 (2006) #A Bug's Life (1998) #Bugs and Daffy's Carnival of the Animals (1976) #Bugs Bunny (1940) #Bugs Bunny in King Arthur's Court (1978) #Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) #The Bugs Bunny Mystery Special (1980) #The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) #Bugs Bunny's Third Movie - 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) #Bunyan and Babe (2016) #Black Beauty (1995) #Boonie Bears: Homeward Journey (2013) #Boonie Bears to the Rescue (2014) #BURN-E (2008) C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S # Sonic The Hedgehog (1991) # Spyro The Dragon (1998) # Super Mario World (1990) T U V W X Y Z DisneyandSanrio360's Channels #Duchhontas #Thomas O'Malley Hood Category:DisneyandSanrio360 Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels